The following disclosure relates to a brake system installed in a vehicle.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-51494) discloses a brake system including: a plurality of brake cylinders; a plurality of pumps connected to the respective brake cylinders; and a plurality of electromagnetic valve devices provided corresponding to the respective brake cylinders and each including at least one electromagnetic valve.